It is desirable to provide decoupling capacitance in a close proximity to an integrated circuit chip or die. The need for such capacitance increases as the switching speed and current requirements of chips or dies becomes higher. One way to provide decoupling capacitance through a chip or die is through an interposer substrate between a chip and a package that includes one or more thin film capacitors. Utilizing an interposer substrate between a chip and a package substrate allows capacitance to be proximate to a chip without utilizing real estate on a chip or an associated substrate package. Such configuration tends to improve the capacitance on power supply lines for the chip. A second way to provide decoupling capacitance is by integrating one or more thin film capacitors into a package substrate.